Dragonball Z: Shiyao and Mika, The Tale of the Untold Warriors
by xX-SailorVChan-Xx
Summary: The story of Dragonball Z is clear to us Dragonball fans. But, what if Master Shen had another star student named Shiyao? What if she wasn't exactly bloodthirsty? What if Goku found a girl in the woods called Mika? How do they impact the storyline of Dragonball Z? Will there be new villians? Hehe you'll just have to stay tuned! New villains may appear!


The thrills of being at this tournament are incredible. Fighters from all over the world gathered at this small island for Martial Arts. It's incredible! Not to mention that I, ShÍyaó have qualified to entered. For the past couple of years, I've been training under Master Shen of the Crane School. His training has been extremely dangerous, but it was worth every second. When I walked through the gates with my master, a smirk spread across my face. I knew that I was here to win. This tournament is all about the winning. I've been told to win at any cost.

"Now remember ShÍyaó, you need to win at any cost. Don't be afraid to injure any of the fighters severely if needed." Master Shen's oily voice spoke. I hated his voice but I respected him.

I bowed, "Of course sir. I will not fail you." He smiled at me. He knew perfectly well that I would obey without question. He knew something about my past that I didn't. I needed to know, and the only way for that is to train under him. I accepted that knowing what I would be walking in but I wanted to be stronger like my sister Juuachagou. And that was what kept me motivated to train hard enough to arrive here.

Many strange beings reside at this tournament. I could've sworn I saw a green man! Imagine that! Looming over me was the tower that leads into the arena ring. Shivers ran down my sides as I pictured fighting while thousands of Martial Arts fans cheered my opponent and me on. With all the wondering I've been doing, I lost where I was. I noticed a tall muscular man standing against a tree. His gi looked somewhat similar to mine. "_He probably is a fellow student of the Crane Hermit. I'll ask him where I need to go."_

"Hey. Where is the rest area for the fighters of the tournament?" I inquired of this man while walking closer to him. He turned to look at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. On his forehead, was a third eye. Was that even possible? He looked very familiar; it was like I've seen him before. A face known without a name.

"Its right over there" The man points over towards a building located behind me. He turned back to me and looks at me with disgust with something else mixed in, sadness. Did he know something about me like Master Shen did?

"Thanks sir." I turn around and walk towards where this man pointed too. I can't believe I missed it! There was a little map area in the center of the walkway. Strange enough, that man kept looking after me. I could tell straight away that I wouldn't like him.

XxXxXxXxX

My first steps inside of the gathering hall for the warriors brought nothing but astonishing moments. Warriors were training and keeping up with their skills far and wide. This place was serious. It is nothing like what Master Shen said about this tournament. He mentioned that it was nothing but a game. I was brain dead for believing that old coot. I glanced around taking in my surroundings when I noticed a being stood out greater then its company. It appeared to be a little mime. Beside the mime, was the disturbing three-eyed man and also a cute guy with long black hair.

My face was complete red. I looked down to hide my face. "_What the hell am I thinking?! I am a warrior. There is no time for petty emotions like love._" I mentally scolded myself. I was taught to only focus on my trainings and that emotions were for the weak. Well, Shen is gonna flip but I think I do like that man. I raised my head and looked at the food. Yummy... food. I loved that stuff. No one could figure out where all the food I eat ended up. I kept myself skinny yet somewhat muscular, yet I eat like I have a black pit for a stomach. Eating unnatural portions of food does have its downfall. People always stared at you when you eat. I hate it when they do that. It makes me feel like I'm some kind of animal that I'm not. Deciding against looking like an animal, I walked over towards a wall that was close to that hot guy. I leaned against the cool, rock-solid bricks and let my eyes slam shut. Other martial artists didn't realize that only do you need to train; you need to have plenty of sleep too. Many have failed to realize that and many of them have had their downfalls thanks to those who did practice the art of sleep.

That awkward feeling of being stared at continued as I continued to take a nap. I opened my left eye a crack and noticed that guy staring at me again! For the love of Kami! Knock it off! I forced my eyes to open and stare back at the bald man. His gaze didn't waver one bit. I growled a little and pushed myself off of the wall and walked to him.

"Why the hell do you keep staring at me?! It's so annoying! Are you one of those perverts?!" I yelled at the man. His eyes widened slightly, it was hard to notice but it could be seen. The black haired man turned around and looked at me with his eyes widen. God… he was so hot… I could feel my cheeks grow hotter. I could only imagine how red my face was.

The man chuckled and said,"Hey, I'm Yamcha. What's your name?"

My name? Shit! What was my name… uh... "ShÍyaó! I'm ShÍyaó! Nice to meet you!" That was the most pathetic thing I've ever said ever! What was I thinking?!

Yamcha once again chuckled then turned around. His name was called for the lots. From what I could tell, he was number 3. I don't want to fight him. For I knew that I wouldn't be able to move. Damn him!

"ShÍyaó! Your turn!" The announcer called my name. I walked up to the front with my arms crossed over my chest. I could feel the stares on my back as I reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. I unfolded the scrap slowly. My heart was pounding against my insides. 1. My piece of paper read 1.

XxXxXxX

Everyone had drawn their lots and the first couple of matches went underway. Next is my turn. I'm fighting someone named Krillin. I saw a glimpse of him near Yamcha and Three-Eyes. Krillin was small and bald. He had six incense marks on his forehead so he was probably a Shaolin Monk. I could probably win without a sweat. Master Shen always said that those who trained under the Turtle Hermit were weak. Something on how Krillin and Yamcha held themselves proved that Master Shen was wrong about that. Looks are deceiving though. I shouldn't put my guard down.

Krillin and I walked up the stairs onto the arena. We faced each other and bowed. My eyes burned fiercely into his but he didn't seem worried one bit. I will show him that you should NEVER doubt the strength of ShÍyaó Shinhan!

"And now, for our next match! We have a young lady who trained under the Crane Hermit! Her name is ShÍyaó Shinhan! And her opponent is Krillin! He participated in past Tenkaichi Budokai Tournaments in the past! Are you fans ready? BEGIN!" The Tournament Announcer shouted into his Mic.

On his word, I dropped into the classic stance of one who trained in the art of the Crane. Krillin fell into place with his Turtle-style stance. A standoff occurred for a couple of minutes until Krillin made the first move. He swung at me with a right hook kick aimed at my head. I easily avoided it with my arm. I could tell that Krillin was shocked by his eyes. They were full of confidence but now drained of that hope. He knew that he would have a struggle with me. I hate it when people look down at me because I'm a girl.

I assumed that I should now go on the offensive. A couple of flips and punches of mine where making Krillin mad. I was also younger than him. All of a sudden he disappeared. How is this possible? I didn't know that people could just disappear. A voice in the crowd shouted faintly, "Behind you!" But it was too late. Krillin nailed me with a combo attack. I breathed hard. Boy, did that hurt! I can't believe I was that foolish!

Before Krillin could touch me again, I did a back flip and pointed my right index finger at him. He knew what I was doing I assumed.

"DODONPA!" I screamed with all my might. I could feel my energy drain as I poured my strength into this attack. He caught it but he couldn't redirect it. I kept pouring in power making it stronger and stronger. He dropped his hands to cool his burning palms. His face was in pure shock on that ridiculous mistake he created. The Dodonpa sent him soaring out of the ring and out of bounds. I won!

I walked back into the gathering hall. Yamcha and Three-eyes walked over to me. Yamcha was congratulating me. I blushed slightly which is all I seemed able to do around him. I murmured a thanks to him.

"Your last name. It's the same as mine." The Third-eyed freak said to me.

"Yeah that's nice, baldy." I waved him off. I really didn't like this guy that well. I tried to walk away but the guy appeared in front of me.

"You train under my old master."

"Cool. Wait." I stopped and gapped at him, "Your Tien! Master as talked about you a lot... Most of the time, they were not very pleasant. But you are amazing from what I heard of." So turns out this bald man was Tien Shinhan. I have a feeling that this man had something to do with a certain secret that Master Shen has kept from me.

XxXxXxX

I made it far in the tournament. I was taken out in the third match by Yamcha. He was a fierce fighter. His attacks didn't seem to be much Turtle but more Wolf. I've seen Wolf Style before but it was brief and long ago.  
Master Shen charged over to me. He looked pissed. And when he got pissed nothing good happens.

"God damn it ShÍyaó! You were supposed to win! When we get back, you will be doing a LOT of training. Do you understand?!" The Crane Hermit shouted at me. I nodded my head meekly and started to follow him back to the Crane School, but a voice stopped us.

"She's not going anywhere Shen." A deep voice announced. I turned my head and noticed that Tien stepped forward.

"Well, well, well. Tien Shinhan. We meet again. And just how do you plan to make me not take your little SISTER back? She's my student after all." Shen's face broke out into a smirk. My eyes and Tien's widen. We are related? We are… siblings?!

"I'll fight you. If she is my sister, then it is my duty as her older brother to protect her. Get ready Shen." Tien went into stance and faced his old master. Shen laughed and slide into the exact same stance as Tien. They charged at each other, but everything was too fast for me to see.

A couple of minutes later, Shen fell back on the cold hard ground. Tien landed on his feet beside Shen.

"Will you leave my sister alone?" Tien demanded of the Crane Hermit.

Shen growled, "Yes…" He felled back into the dirt. Tien turned to me and smiled. I smiled at him as well.

~A couple of years after the tournament~

I woke up today and realized what today was. It was finally the day we go to Master Roshi's house for a party. I shook the sleeping form beside me awake. Yamcha moaned from exhaustion.

"Yamcha… wake up.." I leaned over him until my face was an inch from his. He gently pushed me away. I could tell he didn't want to wake up. I groaned knowing that no matter what I did to him, he wouldn't get up until that alarm clock in his brain went off.

I walked out of the room, only barely missing the impact of my face into the door. I trudged towards Tien's room.

"NII-SAN! WAKE UP!" I screamed in the doorway of Tien's room. He threw a pillow at me then got up. We then proceeded to try to wake up Yamcha.

XxXxXxXxX

A couple of minutes later we arrived at Kame House. When we walked into the door, I saw a man with crazy black hair who wore an orange Gi. Beside him was a young boy around the age of 4. And in the man's arms was a young girl.

"I'm assuming you're Goku? Hi! I'm Tien's sister, ShÍyaó."

I then looked at the young girl. "And you must be Mika. Hello!"


End file.
